Silver Tinted Love
by LadyYeinKhan
Summary: His life is defined by making others happy, for he runs to Dragon Castle to make the man he loves happy...and to meet the other man that he shall love as well. Shounen-ai multiple pairings. Please read first chapter for full warnings R & R please


Silver Tinted Love (a Kai-sternxRath, Kai-sternxPegasus,Kai-sternxRathxPegasus fanfic) Takes place after Kai-stern's death in book 12. I'm changing bits and pieces of the story line around…since 1) I haven't read the whole series 2) I feel like it and 3) I don't know if I'm just having this for my private collection.

Okay, well obviously number 3 doesn't apply anymore since I'm posting it. Hi everybody, I'm back, yays to me. Anyway, my second fanfic that once again just came out of NOWHERE like most of my works. You should see some of the stuff I don't post. But that's besides the point. This is a Dragon Knights shounen-ai fanfic. Male/male relationship so if you aren't partial to that kind of love, please leave now. I do not appreciate flames because of my views on love.

I do not own Dragon Knights. I do own Pegasus since he is my character, and the little story ideas that have nothing to do with the original story line of Dragon Knights. Warning: This is an "R" rated fanfic because of scenes of sex, suggested rape (nothing completely explicit), violence, suicide, language, and other things. I am warning you know: please do not read if any of the above bothers you. Well then, now that that is that please sit back and enjoy my newest work, as I go off to work on my sequel to "Naturalism".

Oh and one more thing: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Onegaishimas, kudosai? please please please I want the feed back and constructive critism. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Silver Tinted Love

Chapter 1:

It was a cold night. Far off from the hidden citadel, the Dragon Palace was battling. The Yokai lord Nadil had been resurrected. The fire dragon knight was dead. The Dragon Lord was wounded. Everything was falling apart. But there in the Citadel, in the dark circular room of the purity, he slept. Unaware of what was transpiring now as he rested. He could hear the sounds of his guardians sleeping beside the door. They were mindful even in their rest. Every movement the Purity took, they tensed, ready. He sighed in his sleep. Nuzzling into his pillow, he tried to fall further into dreams.

"…Pegasus?' a familiar voice called to him. Azure eyes opened. The pupil-less eyes, one of the marks of his enslavement to the will of time and its mages. He lifted himself somewhat, feminine limbs supporting his light body. Strands of metallic colored hair fell along his neck. _Who's calling me?_ "Hey kid?"

"…Kai-stern…" Pegasus had a young voice. He was still technically a child. Just barely 15 years. He sat up in his bed, holding the sheets to his bare chest. A small smile graced his face as he looked at Kai-stern sitting on the side of his bed. "Why…How did you get here?" _Not that I am not happy to see you, I am._

"…I don't have time to explain. I need you to do something for me." Kai-stern pleaded. He placed a hand on Pegasus'; it was freezing. "Please…"

"Whatever it is, you know I'll do it. I'll do anything for you…" Pegasus said. Even in the darkness he knew he was blushing. Kai-stern smiled at him softly. His thin fingers played with a strand of silver hair.

"…Go to Draqueen, to Dragon Castle. You're going to be needed. Go…and look after Rath…" Kai-stern requested. Pegasus felt the blush die.

"…Why?"

"Please, go. Go to them, go to Rath." Kai-stern repeated. Pegasus smiled at him.

"Of course. I'll go. I'll leave now…" Pegasus said. Kai-stern pushed him back down onto the bed. He brought his lips close to the boy's ear whispered softly.

"You have to wake up first." He laughed. A soft kiss was placed on the boy's head. His eyes closed, pleased. "Thank you Pegasus."

"Of course Kai-stern." Pegasus sighed and reached for him. Nothing. Pegasus' eyes snapped open. It was dark. His guardians slept and there was no sign that Kai-stern had even been in the room. He sat up, hugging himself and resisting the urge to sob. Had Kai-stern truly been there? Or was it just a wonderful dream meant to torture his stolen heart. Nonetheless, Pegasus had promised. _And a promise is a promise._

In utter silence, Pegasus rose from his bed and dressed. Dressed in the clothes of his kind, or more to the point, of his status. He watched his guardians as he pulled on his boots. The last thing he needed was for them to wake and stop him…again. With an anxious heart, he gripped his staff and crossed to the window. _I am sorry,_ Pegasus thought. _I cannot be ruled by this anymore…I will not be a tool…My apologizes that you will be punished. But I am not staying._ The windowsill held his frail weight; he looked down into the sea of trees beneath him. No matter how many times he did this, it always frightened him. The off chance that his abilities and purity could fail and nature would not be his rescuer.

Pegasus fell. It took a little time to spin around so that his back would be the first to hit. He clung to his staff, eyes closed, begging that nature hadn't abandoned him. The cold air chilled him. It was a long descent, much longer than Pegasus liked. Just when his eyes started to tear against the biting wind did the leaves brush against him.

For the normal, the fall would have been deadly. The branches themselves, thick and hard as stone, would shatter the bones of the normal before giving way under them so their wounded, broken, or lifeless bodies could crash into the earth. Pegasus was not normal. Even before his back touched the bark, the trees were already bending, preparing to take his weight in their arms. Like a liquid embrace the trees accepted him. They bowed. The limbs entwined to support him until his feet could touch the ground. Pegasus lay on the ground. He smiled up at the trees that righted themselves.

"Thank you…" He said. One of his thin hands rested on the trunk of the tree. "You do so much for me…I thank you." Pegasus pulled himself to his feet. "Draqueen…if I run I can make it in a day or two." Pegasus ran, fleeing the citadel. Without even asking, the trees and bushes hid his path. He would make it to Draqueen. Kai-stern asked him to. And Pegasus would do anything for the dragon officer.

* * *

Tetheus kicked the limp Yokai body away. He looked about the destroyed halls of the Dragon Castle. Things were not going well. With Lykouleon struggling for life, the barrier was destroyed. Which meant the demon attacks were almost nonstop. It was unlike Tetheus to worry, but worried he was. He waited, listening for any new scurrying. For now there was silence. Tetheus took a moment to rest on the remains of a railing.

It had been a hard couple of days. The Dragon Fighters were all exhausted from the constant battling and their numbers were dwindling. And the fact that morale was at an all time low didn't help. Rath Illuser, their Dragon Knight of Fire, had been possessed by the demon lord Nadil. He was killed, beheaded and Nadil took full control of his headless form. Cesia the fortune teller was gone. She had joined Nadil in an effort to protect them all. The other dragon knights were waiting patiently for Rath's new body to awaken. Ruwalk was trying to piece everything back together in his role as the lord's replacement until he was well. Everything was falling apart.

There had been many deaths…some more painful than others. Tetheus sighed. Two officers, Alfeegi their time bomb, and Kai-stern their vagabond were dead. One murdered by the possessed Rath and the other sacrificed to bring the dead Rath back to this world. They were both dead and nothing was going to bring them back. Nothing. That didn't settle well in the Black Dragon Officer's stomach.

_Enough rest._ Tetheus convinced himself. In truth, he didn't like that fact that he had so much time to think. Not when there was a yokai somewhere in the palace. Forcing himself away from the railing he continued his way down the hall. There was nothing but silence for a long time. Tetheus felt relieved and unnerved at the same moment. This silence was annoying. They couldn't possibly have given up.

"AHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed. Not too far off either. The voice was not one that Tetheus had recognized and he knew most of the voices in the castles. Mostly their startled screams or gasps when he appeared silently up behind them. He broke into a run. Screams meant demons and if he didn't show up soon, it would mean another dead body staining the floor. "HELP!"

A body hit the wall. It made a sickening cracking sound before slumping sideways to the ground. Tetheus turned to the demon. It didn't seem to be as strong as the others they had been fighting. _But to the inexperienced, they all are._ The battle was short, much to Tetheus' approval. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was tiring himself. The body laid on the stairs; Tetheus kicked it down so it wouldn't be in the way then turned to the body against the wall.

It was frail. Frail enough to be a skeleton. Thin hands with long, elegant fingers lay close to the face, blocking it. Blood stained the clothes. Blood that was probably the person's and blood from others. Tetheus went to examine and absently fingered the silver hair draping the shoulders. So thin, so pale, so, well, lovely.

"Miss? Miss are you alive?" Tetheus called. There was no answer. Concerned, he moved the limbs as gently and slowly as he could. He didn't want to damage her further. He finally managed to look into the woman's face.

Definitely not a woman. Tetheus pulled back for a moment. Not even Rune looked as feminine as the unconscious teenager laying before him. Overcoming the original shock, he started to look him over again. He was pretty banged up; the demon had been having a field day with him. Tetheus frowned. What in the world was this kid doing here anyway? _Doesn't he know what's been going on?_ Still, Tetheus was going to have to get him cleaned up. The boy wasn't at all heavy; he rested easily in Tetheus' arms. Tetheus noticed it then. The staff that the boy refused to let go of. It took a couple tries but he managed to pull it away.

"…Ugh…K…K…" the boy moaned. His eyes opened to tiny slits. Tetheus looked down at him. "K…Kai…Kai-S…Stern…" Those eyes closed again. _Kai-stern? How does this child know Kai-stern? _Now he was curious.

"Do not die on me boy…" Tetheus ordered as he made his way. "I want to know something from you…" The boy whimpered painfully. "…Alright hang on…"

Tetheus ran again. The boy was like water; he flowed perfectly with his movements. If Tetheus didn't know better he wouldn't have even realized that he was there. Tetheus knew where he could find Ruwalk, not the doctor or the doctor's assistant that had been there for days. Besides, as acting replacement, Ruwalk would need to know about this boy. Tetheus made his way to where Ruwalk was. To where he had been for days. He kicked the door.

"Ruwalk?"

"Yes…" Ruwalk called. Tetheus juggled the boy slightly and managed to open the door. Ruwalk looked up at him from the desk. He seemed frazzled. Ruwalk always seemed frazzled now. There were too many things playing in the Yellow Officer's head. He had, after all, been the one to find Alfeegi before his death. And one of the ones who had found Kai-stern after his sacrifice. But at the sight of the bloody teen in Tetheus' arms, he stood. Ruwalk's legs wobbled somewhat but he supported himself all the same. "Who? Who is-"

"I have no idea. He was being attacked." Tetheus said simply. Ruwalk looked at the boy. Tetheus hesitated slightly. But he needed to say it anyway. "I…I believe he may have known Kai-stern." Ruwalk said nothing. There was a darkness on his face. His fingers had stopped on a strand of silver hair that was clinging to the boy's skin. Nodding finally, Ruwalk released it.

"…Avis is still here. He should be checking on Rath. I'm sure you can catch him and have him look over whoever this is." Ruwalk said. He returned to the desk and what he had been doing before.

"And where are we going to put him?" Tetheus asked. Ruwalk froze, half sitting in the chair. He thought about it for a moment.

"…Kai-stern's room…should suffice…or Alfeegi's…one of them…" Ruwalk said softly, finally sitting. He tried to make himself look busy but Tetheus was not convinced. _I'll come check up on him again later…_

"Alright…" Tetheus turned to go. "Ruwalk?"

"Hm?"

"…Get some sleep. You look terrible."

Tetheus made his way to Kai-stern's room. It was the closest and probably the cleanest. He was almost never home before so his room always went uninhabited. Tetheus found it finally. It was away from most of the fighting and, with only a little difficulty, he managed to open the carved doors.

Tetheus had never been in Kai-stern's room before. In fact, the only people who could possibly ever have been was Rath or the Lord themselves. Kai-stern was somewhat reclusive sometimes. The room was much like the others, a large lovely room but decorated to the person's own style. But Kai-stern's room seemed almost too clean, too plain. It was somewhat upsetting. Tetheus lay the boy down on the sheets; he nuzzled somewhat into the pillow beneath his head. Tetheus watched. He wondered. _I wonder…if Kai-stern slept like that…_

Shaking his head roughly, Tetheus dismissed the thoughts. He had never considered such things before. Not before coming in contact with this, this child. It worried him. Still eyeing the sleeping boy, Tetheus backed out of the room. The door locked and Tetheus stuffed the key into his pocket. Now to find Avis.

He was coming out of Rath's room, just as Ruwalk thought he might. Personally, Tetheus would rather see Dr. Laira. He didn't trust this Avis, for a reason he couldn't explain. But this was who was here so this was who he was going to have to get. Avis was turning away from him.

"Just a moment, Avis." Tetheus said. Avis jumped and turned back to him.

"Oh…it is you Tetheus." Avis said with a faint smile. "What can I do for you?"

"There's one more person you need to see." Tetheus informed him. Avis smiled softly.

"Oh another one?"

"Yes, come."

Tetheus led the doctor's assistant. He made it a point to keep Avis in his sight. No matter what the others thought, he did not trust him. And he did not need this doctor's assistant stabbing him in the back, literally. The door to Kai-stern's room unlocked and he held the door for Avis. Avis smiled, somewhat nervous at Tetheus' cold glances.

"Oh my…" Avis said softly as he crossed to whomever was laying on the bed. "And who is this."

"I don't know." Tetheus said. He leaned against the doorframe and watched him work with a critical eye.

"He doesn't seem to be too badly hurt." Avis said as he worked. "A little banged up, some deep wounds. But all in all, he'll be fine."

"Good." Tetheus said simply. Avis continued his work in silence. Tetheus frowned slightly when Avis beamed a smile at him.

"But you should probably get him to eat something when he wakes. He's far too thin for his own good."

"Will do…" Tetheus insisted. Avis stood, hands brushing the wrinkles out of his clothes.

"Well that's that." Avis said. He made to leave but Tetheus didn't move away from the door. They stood there for a moment, Avis smiling up at him and Tetheus scowling down at him. He looked at the boy on the bed. He was breathing easily. It didn't seem that the boy was in danger now. Tetheus moved away. "Good bye Tetheus. If you like, I can come check on the boy later."

"…You said he'd be fine. So I'm certain it isn't necessary." Tetheus scowled. Avis' smile faltered.

"If you insist." Avis answered. "I'll go tell Ruwalk of my progress. Good bye." Avis bowed somewhat then turned on his heel and left. Tetheus frowned again.

Almost in a dream, he crossed to the sleeping boy. He breathed easily in his sleep, as though he had never been attacked. Tetheus felt the urge to smile at the childishness of him. The blankets draped over the boy; Tetheus' hand was close to his face. Warm breath tickled Tetheus' skin. Breath that was steeped with magic and power. But innocence and purity as well. Tetheus' hand retracted. What was this boy? Why did his breath feel so powerful yet pure? And why did Tetheus feel somewhat at peace when he stood beside him.

"…Sleep well, whoever you are." Tetheus said. He crossed to the door. "…When you wake, you will tell me who you are." The door closed again and Tetheus returned to his duties. Patrolling the castle for more demons, thinking about how good it felt for that boy's breath to be on his hand.

* * *

Pegasus' eyes opened softly. He stared up into the unfamiliar ceiling. How did he get into this unfamiliar room? The last thing he remembered was arriving at Dragon Palace. Only to find that it was in shambles. Pegasus' rose, the blankets falling onto his lap. His strange eyes scanned the place. It was a very nice room. Far nicer than his room at the citadel. Pegasus stood on tired legs. It was then he noticed the sparse bandages on him. _That's right…I was attacked by a demon._ He fingered the bandages, recalling memories.

Breaking away from them, he took to examining the room. Took in all the colors and textures. Ran his hands over the walls and furniture, trying to soak up its story. He stopped at the dresser. Eyes closed, he could see through to the past. He stood behind Kai-stern, long before this moment. Watched with a loving smile as the muscles in Kai-stern's back moved as he brushed his hair and straightened himself. Pegasus was so close to him he could smell his familiar scent. If he wanted to he could reach out and touch him. He was almost tempted to but Pegasus knew what would happen if he tried.

The dream abated. Pegasus stood alone, fingers lightly touching the dresser. He was standing in Kai-stern's room. He had been sleeping in Kai-stern's bed. Kai-stern. Yes, it must have been him. He must have been the one who had rescued Pegasus from the demon. He had seen someone's face before passing out. It must have been him. Pegasus picked up the small metal glasses from the dresser. Those thin glasses that Pegasus adored. He held them close to his chest, blushing. _Oh Kai-stern…where are you now? I thought that you'd-_

The door opened. Pegasus quickly replaced the glasses on the dresser. He didn't want Kai-stern to think he was snooping. He turned quickly to the door to greet Kai-stern. Another man stood there. He seemed tired, drained. His brown hair fell down his shoulders, tangled somewhat and disarrayed. Pegasus watched him. The brown eyed man closed the door behind him and examined Pegasus. Pegasus finally began to recognize him from a description Kai-stern had given him. _I believe that is…Ruwalk I believe._

"Thank you, Sir." Pegasus bowed low. His bangs danced just above the carpet. "Thank you for letting me stay." Ruwalk nodded and took a seat on a chair by the window. _He looks like he hasn't slept in days…_

"Do you have a name?" Ruwalk asked. Pegasus nodded.

"My name is Pegasus, Sir."

"Pegasus? Pegasus what?" Ruwalk rested his chin in his palm. Pegasus looked at the floor for a moment. He kicked the carpet lightly.

"Simply Pegasus."

"No last name?"

"No, Sir." Pegasus admitted. He rubbed his forearm. "I…I was never given one." Pegasus sighed somewhat. He had been stripped of many things when he was sent to the citadel. His name was one of them. _I don't even remember my real name…_

"Are you from Draqueen?" Ruwalk asked.

"No, Sir." Pegasus said respectfully. He knew what Ruwalk's next question would be.

"Then…Then where are you from?" Ruwalk's eyes searched his. Pegasus wondered if Ruwalk could see his mark from the distance between them.

"…Far away, Sir. I am not exactly sure where." Pegasus answered. Ruwalk nodded a bit, still searching him. Pegasus didn't not break the man's gaze. There was no reason for him to. Though he was nervous, he didn't have anything to hide. At least, nothing he could remember. What Ruwalk asked he would answer. Honesty was engraved in him. Lying was an illusion, a gift that he didn't not possess.

"I see." Ruwalk said after a moment. Pegasus nodded somewhat. Ruwalk leaned a little forward. "So you did not know what has been going on here in Dragon Castle?"

"No, Sir. I did not. I am sorry that I was attacked." Pegasus bowed again.

"Don't be. It wasn't intentional." Ruwalk got up and looked him over. He was taller than Pegasus but not as tall as Kai-stern was. Pegasus let him walk around him. Finally, Ruwalk's hand cupped his chin and lifted Pegasus' eyes to see him. "…Your eyes…They're…"

"I know…" Pegasus sighed. The eyes closed. He wondered what other dreams he might possibly see in this room. Ruwalk didn't question him, at least not yet.

"…Why are you here?" Ruwalk asked. Pegasus' eyes opened again. He smiled up at Ruwalk.

"Kai-stern asked me to come. Do you know where he is? I'd like to tell him that I am awake." Pegasus said.

A spasm went through Ruwalk. There was darkness on his face, anger and desperation. He moved back away from Pegasus. He felt suddenly isolated. Watching Ruwalk cross to the window, Pegasus felt fear tug at his chest. Ruwalk sighed, resting his head against the glass for a moment. He looked so very tired.

"…Kai-stern is dead." Ruwalk sighed. Pegasus felt his hands begin to quake. He watched the officer's back. "He…He died…a few days ago…" there was a choke in the man's voice. Pegasus gripped the dresser.

"O…Oh…I…I see…" Pegasus squeaked. Ruwalk looked back at him just in time to see Pegasus' legs fully give way. He sat on the floor of Kai-stern's room, staring into his hands. _It…It was Kai-stern who came to me…but it was just his…his spirit. He was already dead…Oh Kai-stern…_ Ruwalk's hands gripped Pegasus' shoulders. He hadn't realized how bad his shaking had become. Pegasus smiled weakly at him and let Ruwalk help him to his feet.

"Are you still wounded?" Ruwalk asked. Pegasus didn't move from his hands. But he fixed his face, to mask the anguish in him.

"No, tired, Sir." Pegasus said. "I am…terribly sorry…to hear of Kai-stern's…p…passing." There was no gentle way to say it. Kai-stern was dead. "I am sorry…for your loss…"

"…Thank you…" Ruwalk said softly. He smiled slightly at him. "I'm sorry that we came all this way for nothing."

"No…not for nothing…" Pegasus whispered. "…He asked me to come, but not for him."

"Oh?"

"He," Pegasus paused. Ruwalk questioned him in silence. "He said that I would be needed here. And…he asked me…to look after the one called Rath." Ruwalk laughed. It was a strange sound. As though he was laughing and wailing at the same time. Pegasus watched him with his strange eyes, debated whether or not he wanted to search him. "You laugh…"

"I'm sorry. But it doesn't seem like you could defend Rath, no offense." Ruwalk smiled.

"None taken. There are many who see my frailty as weakness." Pegasus told him. "I am used to such perceptions."

"Still, I should've kept my mouth shut. Besides, Rath doesn't take to help easily."

"No, I suppose not." _Kai-stern told me how stubborn Rath is._ Pegasus sat down on the bed. Even when he was depressed, his posture was erect. That was just how he had been raised. "I…I suppose then there is no reason for me to be here." But did that mean that Pegasus would have to go back to the Citadel? That was the last place he wanted to be. Pegasus stood anyway. He gathered his staff and went for the door. "Thank you for hospitality Sir."

"Wait." Ruwalk called. Pegasus' hand faltered on the handle. He looked over his thin shoulder to Ruwalk. "Where are you going to go? Do you have a place to go back to?"

"A place to go back to. Yes, there is someplace. But I will not go back, I cannot. So I don't know where I will go." Pegasus smiled at him sadly. "Please do not worry about me. I will be fine." _My heart will shatter soon enough but I will still be fine. Nature will welcome me._

"Well, I suppose you could stay here." Ruwalk said.

"I wouldn't want to impose, Sir." Pegasus said.

"Nonsense. I, I insist." Ruwalk said. He smiled down at him. Pegasus returned it softly.

"Very well, Sir."

"You keep calling me Sir, why?"

"What should I call you?" Pegasus asked. It would be strange if he told Ruwalk that he already knew his name. Besides, Pegasus was uncertain if he was Ruwalk or not.

"Ruwalk is fine."

"Ruwalk. Very well. Thank you for letting me stay, Ruwalk." Pegasus said. He went back to the bed and sat on it. "Is this the room I will be staying in?"

"If you would like to."

"It is your choice Ruwalk. Not mine." Pegasus said. His submissive ways were something he would never defeat. Ruwalk smiled slightly.

"Then you can stay in this room if you wish." Ruwalk said. "Perhaps you should rest. You seem tired."

"I will." Pegasus said.

"We can talk again later, if that's alright. I have business to attend to now but…but I would like to talk again." Ruwalk requested. There was a nervousness about him. Pegasus tried to seem calm but he was somewhat nervous too.

"If that is what you wish." Pegasus said quietly. Ruwalk nodded and bid him a soft farewell and a pleasant rest. As soon as the door was closed and Pegasus knew Ruwalk was out of range, he let out an anguished filled cry. His soon tearstained face buried itself in the pillows Kai-stern had slept on. Pegasus wailed into the pillow, clinging to the sheets and blankets Kai-stern had slept under and warmed himself with at night.

_Kai-stern! No, No, No! How! How is it that you have died! God you said that you would always be there to protect me! Oh Kai-stern, Kai-stern!_ He kicked slightly. The desire to join him was strong. But Kai-stern asked him to come here, to help the Dragon Clan, to watch over Rath. He would respect Kai-stern's finally wish. No matter how much he now hated knowing it would be his final wish. Pegasus eventually sobbed himself to sleep, dreaming of better times.

* * *

Well then, what do you think? Please give me a sign, even one reviewer and I'll know that you want to see the next chapter. Actually I have six chapters written but I want feedback before I post again. So please review its greatly appreciated

I don't think I have any author's notes...so yeah. Review please hands cookies to reviewers


End file.
